


Green with Jealousy

by enthalpically_favored



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Breeding Kink, Cock Slut, Creampie, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealousy, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, Slut Shaming, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthalpically_favored/pseuds/enthalpically_favored
Summary: Obi-Wan found himself a loving partner in Rex after the mess with the Zygerrians; however, it was complicated because of a jealous and possessive Anakin.  He had always intended be the only one Obi-Wan would want.  In fact, his plans on exerting his sole ownership over his Master was no longer possible.  Now both Rex and Anakin have to deal with their jealousy until they finally find a balance to their volatile dynamic.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Green with Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be linear because I honestly wanted to start with this scene.

Underneath his breath, Obi-Wan muttered “That’s my boyfriend and friends with benefits.” When the two were introducing themselves to a new batch of shinies. Unfortunately, Rex and Anakin managed to hear that small utterance before Obi-Wan began to introduce himself. Anakin’s eyes narrowed as he saw the small smug expression on his commander’s face. Rex would certainly be commenting that he was Obi-Wan’s lover even if Anakin was allowed complete and unlimited access to his boyfriend. This small remark would not be forgotten. Anakin will make sure that the older man pays for his callous words. It was a few days later, during shore leave, when Anakin had Obi-Wan to himself for day.  
  
Obi-Wan woke up, chest throbbing as his breasts felt full. Normally Anakin or Rex would drain him first thing in the morning. He knew that he would not see Rex for a day or two, but it did not explain why Anakin had not come to him, or had woken him up earlier to nurse. Not thinking much of the situation, he figured that the younger Jedi would make himself known eventually. It was both of his partners fault that his chest was heavy almost constantly. His stewjon biology resulted in his breasts producing milk much earlier into the pregnancy than a human. Granted, his breasts at first only swelled a little bit with milk, that Rex had helped relieve while they were on Zygerria. By the time they managed to escape, he had small breasts, and it felt strange using a pump to relieve himself of the ache as they became filled. Yet their current size and the sheer amount of milk he produced this early was due to the fact that Anakin had weaseled his way into Obi-Wan’s bed. The two blondes adored his growing chest, and they were practically insatiable when it came to his milk. Between the two men, and eventually his first child, his breasts were never quite empty anymore. His son cried, so at least he would be able to relieve a bit of the building pressure, but it would be only a momentary relief as his chest quickly filled up again.  
  
After the feeding, he prepared the supplies Cody needed to care for the child for the day. It would give him the chance to catch up on some on his work and Cody a chance to bond with his newest family member, before the child was introduced to his extensive family. Obi-Wan tossed on one of his partner's shirts, frowning as he the material rubbed against his sensitive nipples. Regardless of his nipples sensitivity, he refused to walk around his apartment in any undressed state if he could help it... Granted Rex and Anakin had taken him on practically every surface, so he was frequently naked much to his chagrin. Thankfully, his faithful commander arrived and promised to take good care of his and Rex's child, while handing off a few data pads that he knew Obi-Wan would want to review. Almost immediately the general began to read through the most recent reports while eating his breakfast.  
  
An unknown amount of time had passed before Obi-Wan realized that his breasts felt too full, and Anakin had only left a message on his comm that he would be over shortly early that morning. It was rather strange, since the older man knew that the knight had never missed his chance to have Obi-Wan alone. That confusion would be addressed later, since Obi-Wan could not stand the uncomfortable pressure in his chest any longer. He was hyper aware of the damp spots on his shirt and the unpleasant rubbing of the damp material against his sensitive nipples. There was no other option but going to the bathroom and hope he would be able to express the milk. He hissed as the material finally was pulled off his chest, causing his breasts to bounce as they were finally freed of their confines. The older man debated about getting the pump out, but it had felt wrong when he used it. He was so use to Anakin or Rex suckling that the mechanical suction of the pump did not quite relieve the pressure the same way a hot mouth could. Sitting on the toilet, long slender fingers came and pinched the pink nipples. Shamelessly, Obi-Wan moaned as the sensation caused his stomach to burn in the beginning of arousal. Of course his hormones could not let him relieve his problem without another making itself known. He ground his thighs together as he kept trying to get his breasts to express but it only resulted in him becoming frustrated and the arousal getting stronger. Crying with frustration, he laid himself the tile floor of the bathroom, moving so cool tile would rub against his inflamed nipples before trying to milk himself again. The Jedi Master was so concentrated on trying to milk himself, he had not actually noticed that Anakin had entered the room and was watching his shameful display.  
  
"Too bad your boyfriend isn't here to help milk you like the cow you are." Anakin finally spoke up, as he watched his master squirm. "Unfortunately, I'm just your fuck buddy aren't I?"  
  
"Anakin!?" Obi-Wan gasped, looking up to where the taller man stood before moaning quietly as he realized it meant he was going to finally be milked like he needed, and his arousal would be stated. "Anakin don't say things like that." He admonished, cheeks warm with embarrassment at the crude words his former padawan spoke.  
  
Humming, Anakin raised an eyebrow and with a flick of his wrist, used the force to bring Obi-Wan to his feet. Stalking towards his prey, he quickly spun him so he was facing the mirror. His chest glistened with the few drops of milk he had managed to coax from his chest and his face was flushed. The Jedi Master looked whorish as he took in the large breasts and the little bulge of his formerly flat stomach. It was too soon for him to be showing a baby bump, but this time he was carrying twins, Anakin's twins. "Look at you. Such a slut, you're already so flushed and I've barely gotten my hands on you." Anakin growled into Obi-Wan's ear, causing the Jedi Master to shiver. "Although, it really is your boyfriend's job to milk you..."  
  
The taller man kissed the junction between Obi-Wan's neck and collar, eyes clouded with hunger and jealousy. He began to slowly kiss his way down the older man's back, peeling off the other's boxers. The cruel words did nothing to stop the simmering arousal that Obi-Wan was experiencing, in fact to his shame the words just made him wetter and harder. Of course Anakin would notice the state of his boxers, it was hard to miss the two wet spots on his boxer. There was a dark chuckle before he felt his partner position him so he could nestle between his legs. Two large hands gripped his ass and pulled it apart so a warm hot breath could be felt against his wet hole. A teasing tongue lapped at the skin on the side of his ass, avoiding the area that he wanted it to touch. Obi-Wan tried to rock back onto the other's face, but Anakin's grip remained strong preventing him from grinding back. His thighs gleamed from the amount of slick he was producing, and he hid his face as Anakin finally lapped at his aching core. With little effort, the younger man used the force to begin to fuck into the greedy hole and causing his master to arch his back in pleasure. Anakin pulled back and saw that his master's eyes were still screwed shut. That would not do.  
  
"Master open your eyes." He growled, bringing his hands up to meanly pull at the other's sensitive nipples. As soon as he pulled, a small stream of milk sprayed onto the mirror and dripped between Anakin's fingers. Obi-Wan's blue grey eyes finally blinked open, they were hazy with lust and immediately screwed shut again when he saw his reflection in the mirror. The man looking back at him could not be him, but it was. Copper hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, his swollen tits swayed gently as he was getting fucked by a phantom cock. As soon as the larger man applied any pressure to his chest, he could feel pleasure shoot down his spine causing his cock and hole twitch with excitement. The sensation of warm milk running down his front and knowing that he was full enough that he even managed to spray the mirror was horrifying. Yet he wanted Anakin to humiliate him more. "I said open your eyes bitch." Anakin growled, completely stopping his ministrations. Obi-Wan whimpered, but he complied. Now he too was staring at the whore in the mirror.  
  
"Isn't that quite a sight?" Anakin asked. "High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi, the great Negotiator, becomes nothing but a dumb cockslut when he needs to be fucked." He purred. Obi-Wan shook his head no, but his former padawan was right. He would completely forget himself as he got fucked by Rex and Anakin. Every thought disappeared until he was little more than just a willing, warm hole for the two men to fuck. It had gotten to the point that Obi-Wan could not believe he agreed to let Rex fuck him during a holocall when he was debriefing Anakin from the last battle. The younger man had stormed down the Resolute to where Rex and Obi-Wan were fucking, and hastily shoved his cock into the Jedi Master's face. He had happily hummed as he felt the other man fuck his throat, completely oblivious to the glares the two blondes were leveling at each other as he was happily stuffed with cum. The pleasurable memory caused him to shiver. He even tried to clench down onto the Force shaped cock, but instead he felt empty once more.  
  
"Anakin, please!" Obi-Wan whined, his voice tight with desperation.  
  
Shaking his head, Anakin gave the other a look. "Poor little slut, so needy for a cock. I could give you mine, but I'm not your boyfriend am I?" He growled. "You're probably desperate enough to sit on anyone's cock. Maybe I should call Cody, he can be your new fuck buddy and I'll take care of the little one for the day. After all, you just need to get filled to the brim to be happy, don't you?" The words were cruel, and Anakin completely released his grip on Obi-Wan. He knew exactly how this would play out. As he walked towards the door to leave, Obi-Wan will stop him, beg for forgiveness and he will fuck the other until all he can remember was how good Anakin's cock felt in him. The other's body already knew who had claimed him long before he was involved with Rex.  
  
Obi-Wan blinked, mind reeling as he realized in horror that Anakin was not going to give him the relief he needed. The Jedi Master did not need Cody's cock, he needed Anakin's. Why was the larger man walking away? He turned around and practically flung himself into Anakin's back. His tits were pressed against the rough outer layer of the dark robes, and the milk soaked into the material as he clung tightly before lowering himself to his knees. He looked up at Anakin, desperation gleaming behind the grey blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you Anakin." He whimpered, nuzzling the rough material and trying not to hump the larger man's leg. "Please fuck me. I need you, not Cody."  
  
Anakin reached down and carded his hand through the damp copper hair. Obi-Wan practically purred with delight and allowed himself to relax a bit. However in that relaxed state he began humping the younger man's leg. Snickering, Anakin did nothing to stop the other's lewd behavior. "Just like a bitch in heat." He murmured quietly, enjoying just how honest Obi-Wan's body was. Even when he consciously was unaware of who he belonged to his body knew who truly owned him. "Are you really sorry? You know I love you." He asked gently, forcing the other to look up at him. Obi-Wan nodded head earnestly; he knew exactly what he needed to make it clear to the other.  
  
"I am.... Please! I love you too. I ache when you haven't fucked me full or drank your fill. Please don't leave in this horribly full and empty state." He pleaded, looking up at stormy blue eyes with desperation. Anakin knew that the other did not mean love in romantic sense, but that was okay, for now. It was still something he would need to continue to tweak. It was imperative that he continued at this slow pace since any overt manipulations would have had the other Jedi recoiling before he was able to completely posses his Master.  
  
"I accept your apology.... Now be a good whore and go to the bedroom." He commanded, deciding to reinforce the small concessions the other unwittingly made. Obi-Wan quickly stood up, scampering off and ignoring how his tits bounced. He knew he would get fucked just like he needed. A fresh wave of slick covered his thighs as he waited impatiently for Anakin to stroll into the room and finally settle down onto the edge of the bed. "I know you are a desperate little cockslut and your cute greedy holes need to be stuffed... But, I don't think I should do all the work given how desperately you need my cock." He said gesturing at his own groin.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, and immediately freed Anakin's half hard cock from the confines of his pants. The familiar musky smell was enough to make Obi-Wan's mouth water before he immediately did his best to swallow the other. As much as he wanted to relish the feeling of Anakin hardening in his mouth, he was desperate to have the other fill his aching hole. The wet sloppy sounds of a messy blow job and the younger man's quiet panting disrupted the silence. Those sounds were absolutely intoxicating. Drool ran down his chin as Obi-Wan happily swallowed around the thick cock, but a rough hand in his hair dragged him off his prize. He gasped at the rough treatment, yet his dick twitched in excitement. He allowed himself to be manhandled so he was straddling Anakin's legs. The velvety tip of the spit wet cock rubbed against his needy core and he squirmed trying to finally have it buried deep within him. "Impatient whore." Anakin chuckled before finally pushing up into the willing body. He used his one hand to guide Obi-Wan down onto his lap, while the other brought one of the milk laden tit to his waiting mouth.  
  
Once Anakin was fully sheathed, he gave a strong suck and savored the sweet creamy milk hitting his tongue. Those two actions alone were enough to have Obi-Wan coming from his little cock. The smaller man was practically crying in relief as he felt his one breast being drained and a fat cock rubbing against the walls of his fluttering hole. However, he needed even more of that blinding white pleasure. Testing to see how strong Anakin was holding him down, Obi-Wan was pleasantly surprised to find the larger man was only holding him hard enough to guide him. Obi-Wan took this opportunity to begin to desperately fuck himself on the other's cock. His own dick drooled as it began to harden again from the pleasure from his tits and hole. The older Jedi wanted to be milked dry in both senses and pushed past the point of oversensitivity. Anakin hungrily drank his fill from both of the fat tits, before completely focusing on fucking his Master into stupidity.  
  
A few powerful thrusts, deep enough to brush against the other's cervix. The surprise depth was enough to have the older man spasming through a second orgasm. Anakin growled, ripping Obi-Wan off his cock and tossing him face down into the bed. Quickly he mounted the other from behind and began to wildly chase after his own orgasm. Mechanical and flesh fingers left bruises on the creamy hips. The warm hole was fluttering and trying to suck him even deeper, not willing to let him go. "Your slutty little cunt is trying to milk me dry Master! Almost like you want me to keep you pregnant with my children. Would you want that? Constantly fat, horny and sloppy because I fucked another kid into you?" He managed to bite out. Obi-Wan gasped yes, imagining how good it would be to constantly be full of Anakin and Rex's children. For a moment, he truly did want that outcome. Finally Anakin came and bit the long pale neck, one of the many marks that Rex will find when he returns. Obi-Wan collapsed in exhaustion after that prolonged high. He was panting and completely dazed, drooling into the pillow as his mind supplied him with ideas of how to get these two men to breed him more.  
  
Using the force, Anakin called upon a camera and a metal plug. He snapped a few Obi-Wan's fucked out expression, and how his cum oozed out of the abused hole. He gently fucked his fingers into the sloppy hole, humming in delight as Obi-Wan did not make any sounds of protest other than a long, soft moan. "You're so sloppy Master. Can't believe your hole is so tight given how greedy it is to be filled all the time. Don't worry, I won't let you stay empty." He promised, pushing in the plug as he brought his cum stained fingers up to the other's mouth. The smaller man gave him a dopey smile and before lapping at the fingers. "I love you Obi-Wan." He murmured, kissing the sweaty forehead.  
  
Obi-Wan pulled off the fingers, eyes fluttering shut at the sweet affection. "I love you too Anakin." He replied.


End file.
